Scattering Sakura Blossoms
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: "Live, Robin!" "No one is born into this world to be alone!" "Get her! Get the Devil's Child!" "She doesn't deserve to live!" Robin awoke, her eyes wet with tears. Outside a single sakura blossom floated among the snow, falling into the hands that would save her. Robin pairing. Marked as complete buy may update again at a later much later date.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dumplings,

So I've been volunteering at my local middle school to help a teacher and, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday have come, helped, and left on the bus my little sister drives.

But today a new asshole bus driver decides that since I'm not registered with the bus and don't have a pass, that I can't go on. And suddenly I'm stuck, after doing this for an entire semester with no problem, waiting for my dad to get off work for an hour.

So I decided to write this vent...

Sorry Robin...

Robin was running through the forest, intent on warning the scholars of what was to come. The battleships that held all those marines were coming and they would hurt everyone. 'Everyone, please be okay!' She thought, her little legs a blur as she raced towards the giant tree.

She past screaming villagers, telling others to get to the evacuation ship. She past the abandoned houses and the now eerie forest until the Knowledge Tree came within sight. "Ever-"

*Boom*

She saw her father figure fall down, blood coming from his chest and mouth. The other scholars running towards the man in revenge only to by cut down.

Blood splattered her face and clothes. Then it started to rain, but instead of cleaning her face it poured down blood onto her. The scenery became a bath of red.

The mari- murders took notice of her and chased after her. She ran into the woods. 'Saul!' She thought, tripping over a tall root moments later. Before the killer could impale her she was tossed to the side by a white haired woman, who was then impaled herself by a long, blood stained blade. Blood poured into the ground, the tree becoming red. Her guts were dangling out, threatening to fall out all together.

Olivia made attempts at speech, only to produce gurgling sounds as more blood poured from her mouth. Just as she took her last breath she whispered, "Live, Robin..."

The little girl instantly leaped for her mother, but was held back by large rough hands. "No Robin, you mustn't! We must run!" Saul warned her, turning and running away from the dying mother, who held a smile on her face.

He ran to the coast, telling her to use his raft to escape. The ran forward and suddenly crashed to the ground. Looking back they saw his foot frozen solid. Aokiji was standing back. He grew, sizing up to about one hundred feet, and loomed above them. "You can't escape." His now devilish, foreboding voice roared.

"Run robin!" The giant started laughing. "Somewhere out there, are the Nakama you're waiting for! No one is born into this world to be alone!" He slowly froze until only an ice husk remained. Robin reared up and ran for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

She reached the coast and saw a small rowboat guided by two lines of ice. "I'll leave you for now know that if you cause trouble, I will come for you." She climbed into the boat and began rowing.

Suddenly spikes protruded from the ice and impaled her from all sides.

Suddenly she wasn't sitting in a boat, but hanging in a dark void.

"You really think I'd let a monster like you leave?!" The monster Aokiji yelled. Others spoke up after it.

"A beast!"

"A monster if I'd ever seen one!"

"Ahhh! Don't come near me you DEMON!"

"T-the...d-d-devil...the d-devil's child! You're the Devil's Child!"

"You should have never been born! Everything would be so much easier!"

"Why don't you just disappear?!"

"Kill it! Kill the Devil's Child!"

"Kill Nico Robin!"

"KILL THE ABOMINATION!"

Robin woke up with a start, clutching the rags that now passed as a blanket. Her eyes were wet as tears streamed down her face.

'Live, Robin!'

'Someday, you'll surely find the Nakama that are waiting for you out there! No one is born into this world to be alone!'

Robin chuckled humorlessly. 'You say that, yet I've been cheated and duped by every person that crossed paths with me...'

She closed her eyes before returning her stare towards the snowy landscape outside the small cave. 'How am I suppose to be happy when the simple task of living hurts so much more?'

She walked out into the snow, her mind getting foggy and her steps slower. 'Ive missed you so much... Can't I just go home?'

The woman dropped into the snow, her body exhausted and dying.

The crunch of snow surfaced among the blizzard and approached the woman, preparing to add another seat to the dinner table.

That's it. This is a one shot. I left the cliff hanger as a hint that Robin doesn't die. May do something with this in the far untraceable specks of the future.

Review, it helps me out!

Until next time dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm actually making a chapter two to this. Wow. Didn't think that would happen.

WARNING: Mention of self harm.

Enjoy, it's short, but enjoy.

-(line)-

She pressed the blade against her skin. Small drops of blood began to seep out, merging together until a line line of red formed and trailed a thin path down her arm. This release. It made her forget of the world, her past, her future. 'LIVE, ROBIN!' The words popped into her mind, the only thing keeping her from letting the flow continue. She wrapped the wound with a cloth to stop the bleeding. She did nothing to hide it, though. She had so many cuts and scratches that nobody would be able to differentiate anyways. Not that anyone would care. She was the Devil's Child after all.

Robin stood up, still leaning against the pine wood that the abandoned house was made of. Scanning the dark forest outside with her powers, she pushed off the wall and walked out. Despite it being in the middle of summer- or at least being on a summer island (with the grand line you could never be certain) -Robin felt goosebumps run up and down her body, though it wasn't from the cold. She could feel eyes on her.

She had gotten rid of the marines that were following her a while back. So, were they the residents of this island? No. When she got here, Robin had scouted the island and hadn't found a single sign of life, other than the woodland creatures. This was just some no name island in the grand line. But the feeling of being watched didn't leave and even so, Robin kept trudging on.

A while later a large boar challenged her. It was swiftly taken down with a 'trenta flur' and Robin used some extra hands to collect firewood. It seemed like she wasn't going hungry tonight. She heard rustling in the bushes far to her right. It seems she wasn't going to be dining alone either. She crossed her arms over her chest and a little girl was pushed out of the brush. "Are you hungry?" The girl took a defensive stance, but her stomach soon betrayed her. "I'll take that as a yes. Come sit, I won't bite." The little girl came. It was nice to have company for a change, Robin thought. She didn't get much of it. "Your name?"

"Koala." The girl replied, eying the meat hungrily. Robin looked her over. She had a cap with goggles on it that looked somewhat worn out flopped precariously on her head. Her hair was straight and almost went to her shoulders. She had a cute jacket over a skin tight shirt. This was accompanied by a mini skirt and legging with a pair of heels. "Umm... Thank you."

"No problem. That's some unusual attire to be living on an abandoned island with." Robin pointed out.

"Actually, I was searching for my superior and got lost. Hahaha. Though its his fault. Going into the base without me." Koala mumbled.

"Superior? Base?"

"Oh. I forgot to mention. I'm Koala, the kind of assistant fishman karate trainer for the revolutionary army. Sabo's my 'superior'. He's chief of staff, or number two. You took down this- yummy -boar all by yourself, and, seeing as your on this island by yourself, I can tell your no fan of the world government. Will you join us? Help us fight for freedom and equality?"

Robin was taken back, but she replied without hesitation. "Yes." All these years, twenty years was a long time to be on the run, and finally someone wanted her to live. Saul's last words echoed. 'Someday, you'll find your Nakama! Their out there Robin! Nobody is born into this world to be alone!'

-(Line)-

After searching the entire island, (Robin's devil fruit power was super handy) They finally found the hatch, or at least one of them, that led to the underground base. Koala had dragged Robin along, talking about how wonderful the revolutionary army was and how much she would like it there, until they had reached an office.

She had then- very rudely -barged into the office and started telling at a blonde man with a top hat. He- Sabo -waved his hands in a defensive gesture until she calmed down then focused his attention on Robin. "So who's this?"

Koala stopped. "I met her on the island. She wants to join us! Isn't that awesome!" She furrowed her brows. "By the way, I never did catch your name." Robin's breathing hitched. They didn't know? "What's wrong? Why are you hesitating?" Her voice, once sweet and kind, seemed to grate against her skin. "Is there something your trying to hide from us, like your name, Nico Robin?!"

They two of them laughed. Sabo spoke. "You're really cruel Koala! Pretending to get lost!" His insides seemed about to burst with the amount of laughter quelling up inside him. "Just so you could pretend to be her friend- as if we would ever be friends with someone like her!"

Koala puffed her cheeks. "Jeez Sabo! You ruined it! You always ruin everything! I could have actually got her to do some work around here before I killed her, but no you have to ruin it right off the bat! You and your big mouth!"

Robin was frozen. 'Kill the Devil's child!' 'Dont let her get away!' 'You don't deserve to live, Devil's Child, Nico Robin!' She stepped back and the two revolutionaries turned towards her simultaneously, the room going silent. "Where do you think your going?" They lunged towards Robin.

-(line)-

Robin flew awake, eyes systematically scanning the room as she took in the medical office around her. The door opened and Robin immediately crossed her arms. She was met with golden eyes and hair under a goggle-decorated cap, skin-tight shirt with a jacket, mini skirt, tights, and high heels all decorated by a large toothy smile. Robin froze.

"It's alright, Robin!" The girl- Koala -assured her, waving her arms. "Sabo found you just in time! If he had gotten there any later, you could have died! But it's alright, I promise were not with the marines!"

Memories started flowing back into Robin's brain and she remembered where she was. Luffy, and everyone else. They had all been separated. 3D2Y. Then she had taken a boat with some revolutionaries, but it was attacked by marines near a winter island, and she was the only survivor- Like usual. Fate had a funny way of guiding her. 'So that...' She thought, thinking back to the Koala that had laughed at her trusting her. 'Was a dream?'

"I'll get Sabo! He told me to tell him when you woke up. Don't go anywhere! Umm... Not that you- whatever, just wait a few seconds, Kay?" Robin faintly registered herself nodding as she lowered her arms. She should be making her escape, right? She wasn't sure, but, if the searing pain in her arms from lifting them was any assurance, she was seriously injured and probably couldn't get far if she wanted to. It was similar to the time when she was frozen by Aokiji. Robin decided to bide her time.

Not minutes later and the door opened again, this time a blonde Top hat wearing man came through, smiling at her. He took off his hat and sat in the seat next to the bed. Koala stayed outside. "Hi, I'm Sabo. Nice to meet you." He said, bringing his hand to hers to shake it. "Sorry about the almost dying thing... But you sure are lucky, Robin-san, if I had been any later..." Robin tried to find her voice, but only seemed to croak. "I wouldn't trying moving, much less speaking. You were pretty frozen. Like an icicle. Hehehe. Well, I know you probably don't really trust us, and I can get that. But, umm... I was wondering. Do you know where Luffy is? Is he ok?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the question. "He... is fine." She managed to whisper. "I... Don't... Know his... Location, though... Sorry..." She gave him a questioning glance.

"We'll, your probably not going to believe this, but... I'm his brother."

-(To Be Continued)-

Yay it's done! Hope y'all liked. Just to confirm: Everything before Robin waking up in the hospital bed was a dream. Nothing more.

Tell me what you guys think, what you guys think about my writing, etc. It's appreciated.

Until Whenever,

OnePieceDoesExist


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back! Onto the chapter!

-(Scattering Sakura Blossoms)-

This Sabo was a strange character, Robin had decided. I didn't look even remotely related to Luffy, though him and Ace weren't blood related either. He also had this air around him that reminded her of a noble, she quickly decided she didn't like it. And he was way too nice and proper. He even pushed her wheelchair(she was still unfit to move the next day) to where they were meeting Dragon.

If she were to guess, then the part of him that unnerved her the most was how Luffy-like he was. He didn't hesitate to laugh and acted like a child when it came to leading her to his superior's office, pointing out every little thing along the way. Koala seemed to act as Nami's counterpart, telling him off when he started getting off track and Robin couldn't help but smile, which caused Sabo to point it out and cheer, earning a hit to the head from Koala.

They reached Dragon's office and Koala said her farewells. Sabo stepped forward and knocked on the door. A gruff voice replied. "Come in." The door sprung inward and Robin was greeted by a vast room that held a wide table that spanned almost the entire room and had a door at each end, one leading to who knows where and the other opening onto a balcony overlooking a dry plain. The man who she thought must be Dragon was standing out there, staring off into the distance. She noticed the crew's wanted posters on the table, Luffy's on top.

He turned and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Dragon was dressed in a dark green cloak and had long black hair falling down his back. His face held a hard look, though it seemed inviting and there was a large red tattoo across the left side of his face, but on the right if you were looking at him. "Robin-san, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Dragon-san." She flashed him an obligatory smile. "It's nice to finally meet my captain's father." She reached over to shake his hand. "So, shall we get down to business?"

-(Scattering Sakura Blossoms)-

"You don't have to wheel me back to my room, you know." Robin pointed out. "I'm perfectly fine heading down the straight hallway separating Dragon and my rooms." Then they veered to the left. "Where-"

"The doc said that, while you'll probably not gonna be able to move well for the rest if today and some of tomorrow, that you're fine to leave the infirmary." Sabo explained, taking a right. "So I decided that you should get your own room!" He stopped in front of a hallway that had five doors on it. "Tada! The second one on the left is yours! The first one is Koala's and the third one is Hack's! Mine is the first one on the right, right across from yours, so if you need me you know where to find me! Also the second room on the right is kinda our own rec. room! We just hang in there playing cards when were in between missions!"

"You mean in between taking over countries and trying to overthrow the Wirkd Government?" He laughed and wheeled her to her room.

Tipping his hat, he stepped back. "I bid you a farewell for now, Miss Nico! My dear friend Koala seems to be calling me!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know sh-"

"SABO YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS OR SO HELP ME! POSITION BE DAMNED, I WILL KILL YOU!"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I better be hiding! See you later!" He darted off, a flaming golden haired girl appearing moments later.

"Ah, Robin-san! Have you seen Sabo? I need to talk to him."

Robin debated selling out the blind that was hiding under the desk in the open office across the way. "I believe he went that direction." She replied, pointing in the opposite direction he was. Koala gave her a quick thanks and darted off. The blond quietly scurried out of his temporary hiding spot, mouthed a thank you, and ran in the opposite direction Koala had.

Robin opened the door to her new room and wheeled herself in. It wasn't overly fancy. It had a twin bed, dresser, nightstand, and a small closet. She wheeled over to the bed, attempting to stand, and succeeding, before lying down and drifting off to sleep. She didn't dream, but was woken up by something else.

"ACE!"

-(Scattering Sakura Blossoms)-

An update! I hope you guys liked it! This chapter was short, but every chapter has been short so meh. Please review. -(She's not even being modest about it anymore...)

Until when evs,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
